Being Cat
by RainbowZebraSocks
Summary: How they got along so well, no one knew. They were complete opposites, but he seemed to be her missing puzzle piece, her other half. They balanced each other out and knew each other inside and out. And as far as Cat was concerned,that was all that matterd


It was kindergarten when she first saw him. She was five and he was six. They were in the principal's office. She had moved to Hollywood from Florida, and her mom was talking to the principal to get her into the school. She was outside the principal's door waiting for her mom, sitting on the only yellow chair in the row of blue chairs lined up neatly against the wall directly across from the office. He was there for, well, putting glue in Megan Smith's hair after she called him a butthead. They made eye contact and, being Cat, she asked him if he would be her first friend at this new school. And that's how it all began.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

They became instant best friends and, as if brought on by fate, ended up being in Kindergarten class. She took notice on how close they were and, at a parent-teacher conference, told Cat's mom Kit, that these things only lasted a few weeks at most. But slowly but surely, a few weeks turned into a few months, which turned into years. He pushed her on the swings at recess, and she gave him her favorite cookies at snack time. His favorite color was grey and hers was yellow. He was calm and she was crazy. How they got along so well, no one knew. They were complete opposites, but he seemed to be her missing puzzle piece, her other half. They balanced each other out and knew each other inside and out. And as far as Cat was concerned, that was all that mattered.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

It was seventh grade when Cat decided to make the biggest fashion risk ever. She died her hair velvet red. **(A/N this is when Cat, Beck, and Jade are just friends nothing more)**

"I hate it." Jade said harshly.

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" Cat cried hysterically, trying to fight back tears she felt were on the verge of spilling out.

".IT! It's crazy, it's dumb, and just plain stupid."

Cat ran to her locker listening to nothing but the smack of her Converse hitting the pavement.

Tears flowed like raindrops on her creamy complexion.

She grabbed her backpack and her things and was about to go to the nurse and tell her she was sick. That was until someone pulled her into the janitor's closet.

"LEAVE ME ALONE ROBBIE SHAPIRO!" she screamed. "THIS IS CONSIDERED HARRAS-." Her words were cut off when the lights turned on.

"Beck?" she cried. "Why'd you Cat-nap me?"

"Listen Kitty Cat, Jades delusional. Your hairs gorgeous. Just like you. You were perfect just the way you were, but now you're unique…. It makes you one of a kind." He replied blushing furiously.

"Aww thanks Beck… I love you…" Cat said standing on her tippy-toes to plant a kiss on Becks cheek.

Little did they know Jade was standing outside the closet door listening and watching to everything.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Cat was in the eighth grade when she figured out love was about as real as Heidi Montag's body. It wasn't. She had asked Beck to the Romeo and Juliet dance. He agreed without hesitation and her life was at its peak. They decided to meet up inside the school, not seeing each other the dance, like weddings… it was Cat's idea. She wore a sleek silky turquoise dress and had her hair in a very elegant bun. Her make-up done by her mom's professional make-up artist. She walked inside and had a Cinderella moment. Everyone stared in awe because she looked so gorgeous, and was dying to know who was lucky enough to get this girl. Everyone's eyes looking at her but only 2 truly mattered to her. And that was when she saw him sucking Jade's face off.

"Ahh.." she whimpered only the way Cat could **(A/N Like the way she did when she saw Tori and Danny kiss in the episode: Cats New Boyfriend) **

That whimper sent daggers through Beck's Heart.

"Cat it's not what it looks like I swear to you…"

"Yes it is" Jade said deviously with a mischievous twinkle in her eye, "Your were telling me how much you loved me"

With that Cat ran away throwing an envelope at Beck.

Beck ran after her but tripped and broke his ankle.

"CAT!" he yelped still holding the envelope.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

From that day on Beck and Jade start to date. What he saw in her he didn't even know, but as far as he was concerned Cat hated him and Jade was the only girl who honestly cared about him for him and not his looks.. Cat forgives him over the summer. But nothing is the same anymore. They start high school together. Beck&Jade and Cat. Not Beck and Cat and Jade, like it used to be. Or Beck&Cat and Jade like she always hoped it would be. That's the year they meet Andre and finally accept Robbie into their little group. The year where Cat has no choice but to make a new best friend. So that's when she met Tori. The girl who she told everything to, the girl she trusted with her life. But no matter how hard she tries it's not the same as it was with Beck. And no matter how hard she tries to forget, he's always there, like a constant reminder of the one who got away. Like a slap to the face of what should've been. But it wasn't.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Their seniors when Beck&Jade finally become Beck a n d Jade. Tori and Andre started dating when they were juniors, and have been serious ever since. Robbie Starts dating Jade. The couple nobody would've ever excepted. Even weirder? Jade was pregnant. With Robbie's baby. That left the final two of the group, Cat and Beck. Cat and Beck hang out alone once over the summer. They're going to the same college with Tori and Andre. They hang out the last day before they have to leave for college.

Their on the roof of his R.V, lying on their backs. They were laying side to side, holding hands looking at the stars.

"I'm gonna miss this you know." Cat said out of the blue. "This is college, no more high school. The people we grew up with are going their separate ways. I'm glad at least me and you are still going to be together with Tori and Andre. Remember all the times we had together beck? I really do love you, you know. You've were my first best friend and don't you ever forget it. My first and my last"

"Cat I'll be right back" Beck says.

After a couple of minutes Beck returns holding an envelope. Cat sees her eighth grade neat hand writing with the words: To my Romeo, on the front of the envelope. So, being Cat, she bursts out crying.

"I-I C-can't believe y-you k-k-kept it." Cat sobbed.

"I've never had the heart to read it so please read it with me Kitty Cat" Beck said using the nickname that made Cat's heart stop. He tore it open and together they read.

Dear Beck,

I want to thank you so much for saying yes and going to the dance with me. But I have a confession (aside from the face that I was the one who ate your graham crackers in the third grade ) I really want you to know I really love you. The way you say my name, the way I trust you and you trust me. You're like my soul mate. I've n the sixth grade, after my dad left, I promised I would never fall in love, but you're the only exception. So can I ask you something? Can you be mine? My Real-life Romeo, My other half, the one who I can tell my kids was my real life prince charming? Please be the first and last love of my life.

Love,

Your Kitty Cat3

"Cat do you still feel this way?" Beck said.

"W-Who said I ever s-stopped?" she replied still sobbing.

"Kitty Cat Jade kissed me. I never loved her. I just wanted to replace you with her. But I couldn't. My love for you was too strong. Kitty she said you stood me up. Kitty I loved you since the day I met you. And I'm an idiot for letting you be the one who got away. So will you be mine?

"Y-Yes!" she replied crying. Because, being Cat, she was crying tears of joy.

But that was still only the beginning…3

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:


End file.
